1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and particularly to a musical tone control information input manipulator for an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant has proposed a sound source using a nonlinear musical tone synthesizing method for generating musical tones of a string instrument or a wind instrument. For example, this is utilized as a rubbed string instrument model in which a nonlinear output is generated by inputting bow pressure and bow velocity, and a pitch is decided by inputting a delay length.
As means for generating the information for bow pressure and bow velocity, there have been proposed an performance manipulator for inputting bow velocity and bow pressure completely independently, for example one in which bow pressure is given by pressure applied to the manipulator and bow velocity is given by the position or displacement velocity of the manipulator, and a performance manipulator constituted solely by a keyboard for inputting bow velocity and bow pressure, for example one in which priority is given to one of the bow pressure and bow velocity and calculation is done on the basis of a correlation function. In performance of a natural rubbed string instrument, a musical tone is generated by rubbing a string with a bow, where the influence of the bow on the string changes delicately according to the position (a bow head, a bow middle, a bow base, etc.) of the bow rubbing the string. Accordingly, the aforementioned conventional technique has a limit in natural expression of genuine bowing.